


Ice-skating Beauty

by royalprincessbon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalprincessbon/pseuds/royalprincessbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Jean teaching Marco to ice-skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-skating Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I like my Marco a bit shy, but I'd love it if he was the one trying to take the initiative as well. Jean may be a person who always says what he thinks, but I think his pride would get in the way while confessing his love. You'll probably get why after reading this. As always, please review!
> 
> I'm glad it came out the way I wanted to, cute right?  
> Also, modern AU.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the tears I always shed for this ship.

It was cold outside, and the ground was covered by a layer of snow. Every white flake was unique, some more delicate than others. A peaceful breeze rustled through the naked tree-tops. The nearby skating-rink was filled with people; children that was playing on the ice, even an elderly couple was skating around hand in hand, smiling lovingly at each other. A teenage boy was teaching his friend how to skate.

"Oh god, how do you even do this?!" Marco giggles, his hands in-front of him like it would help him keep the little balance he had. Small puffs of hot breath escaped from his mouth when he opened it to speak. "It's pretty cold, isn't it?" He smiled softly and tried to move closer to to the man keeping him company, attempting to start a conversation.

"It sure is..." Jean chuckled lightly, reached out his hand to the brunette in front of him and pulled him towards him. Made the distance between them cease inch by inch. He made sure to keep him near. But at the same time, he made sure to keep enough distance for him to be able to keep his self-control. He took a deep breath, 'calm down Jean' he told himself.

"Follow my lead." The blond extended his reach and grabbed the older male's hand. At first he just stood still, legs parted. He began sliding his right foot in a bow before shooting it out in front of him, still moving his right foot forward he began doing the same movement with his left foot. "Do exactly as I did. Right foot first, then the left one. Okay?" He demonstrated once more before sliding back and clutched his partner's hand. Marco began doing the motion together with Jean, one step at a time. "See, it's not that hard." Jean patted his head, praised him. "You try it now."

Another teenage-pair skated past them, towards the side of the rink. The female giggled and reached out for the man, turned her face up to meet her friend's lips. Marco kept watching the couple as they bade each other goodbye. Both of the boys knew them, it was Christa and Reiner. They looked so happy together, Marco looked up at Jean and noticed that he wasn't the only one who couldn't tear their gaze from the overly-affectionate couple.

Marco slipped out of Jean's loosened grip. "Have you ever kissed somebody?" He kept playing nervously with his hands, his face a bit flushed. The time seemed to slow down, and everyone around them were no longer there. Jean began scratching his neck, "O-of course! I've kissed hundreds of girls already." Marco couldn't help but smile wryly, he knew the younger boy was lying. "Then, have you ever thought about kissed a guy?" He loved seeing the reaction on Jean's face as he said it. His face turned into a deeply red shade. "Wh-what! N-no. Never. I'm no homo!" Jean kept turning redder and redder; there was no way Marco could ever know he'd never kissed anybody, neither that the only one he wanted to kiss was him.

Marco lifted his hand and covered his mouth, hid the creepy smile that covered his face. He had to do this, this was his chance. Jean's face was finally turning back to it's normal tone. The brunette leaned forward and gave the younger male a peck on the lips. The blonde flushed again, his eyes wide open.

The blushing Jean reached up and touched his lips, whatever just happened had to be an accident. "You had some snow on your lips..." Marco grinned and winked. "And by the way, I already know how to skate." He turned around and moved away from his friend, before making a pirouette. "See, it's not that hard. You try it now." He teased. Jean stared at the brunette, stood there dumbfounded with his fingers still touching his lips.


End file.
